


The Importance of Being Taller

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: The Random Disconnected DA Creativity Galore [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, beginning of a romance, inquisitor has the attention span of a goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has some strong opinions about Adaar's choices on mages. But the Herald is good at zoning things out and her hight sure does help to, <i>literally</i>, be above it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Taller

"Herald! A word, if I may!" the tone of his voice had been polite but the volume and his stance was anything but. 

In fact, Adaar could almost feel the waves of anger and frustration emitting from the Commander. Leliana had warned her that the man would have quite some things to say, if she were to make a certain choice. Which she, of course, did. With a heavy sigh she lifted herself up from the chair, nodding at the advisor.

"Commander."

"How could you just let those mages loose? With no oversight! After all of that!" he went straight to the point, brow furrowed and eyes flaring in righteous anger.

Adaar adjusted her heavy braid and put a couple of stray snow - white strands behind her ears. All that while absentmindedly watching the blond human, who had been passionately pouring out his concerns somewhere at her chest level. The man had been a curious one to observe. Truth be told, Adaar found him to be strangely alluring. For a human male that is. People claimed him to be a great warrior, a skilled mage - hunter and a very good-looking specimen. That last part came from both Leliana and Josephine and way out of the Commander's earshot. To her he looked like something pretty yet squishy enough to be in a dire need of protection and coddling. Like a puppy. With benefits. Well, maybe not _like_ a puppy, because she did not - 

_... Do not dare to finish this sentence. What is wrong with you?!..._

" - demons and possessions!" sounded from somewhere below and Adaar nodded thoughtfully. Demons and possessions were bad, no doubt about that. The world should have less of _those_ and keeping mages in Circles hardly solved the issue. As if passing that Harrowing of theirs would keep curiosity or vanity at bay. 

Wait, did she just smell honey? From the Commander? Got to be the beeswax, that glorious hair does not get like that on its own. Adaar's hands brushed over her own braid, thinking that she should, perhaps, try it too. If Varric's stories were true, the younger Commander had corkscrew curls that would make all the women of Kirkwall jealous. And now look at him. That perfect mane of molten gold. That is probably why they call him the Lion of Ferelden. Weird, considering how 'the lion' symbol belongs to Orlais and any Fereldan should be offended by the notion. Was he oblivious or did he not care? Admirable.

" - and lastly, _abominations!_ "

Maker, the clothes of that Orlesian Duke of Whatnot were simply _abominable_. Adaar never considered herself to be versatile in fashion but whatever that man was wearing... You would think years spent in Orlais prepared her for these things but every time she would be appalled anew. Now, the Commander's attire was very easy on the eyes. The colours looked good on him, the dark fur accentuated his pale skin _just_ right. Sure, he had shimmied away - crab like - from her flirting attempts but she caught him staring afterwards. Multiple times. The Puppy would blush like a virgin, and hide nose deep in yet another report, when caught.

***

The silence had been deafening and the Commander cleared his throat, as he realized he spent a good chunk of time talking to her breasts. He cranked up his neck even further to look straight into Adaar's violet eyes. So weird and inhuman, like nothing he had ever seen before and yet... exotic. Unknown. Attractive? He could not decide. The Herald was an intimidating woman, towering even over _him_ , and Cullen was very much used to be the one looking down at people. Dispite all this he, however, could not ignore the whispers, that had erupted amongst his soldiers the moment Adaar had been proclaimed the Herald of Andraste. A tall, strong and surprisingly beautiful female Vashoth, or _oxwoman_ , as some of his oafs had called the Herald, caught men's attention. Several soldiers, that were heard saying something to the extent of 'if I can't pound that, the Commander sure should', were digging the latrines outside Haven at present. But the seed of doubt had been planted. Even more so after Cullen saw her spar with a templar. A force of nature, that woman. So graceful, so - 

"Thank you for your concern and input, Commander. But I stand by my decision on the matter." she said softly and patted him on the back, making Cullen stumble forward slightly. She, then, proceeded to walk away, voluptuous hips swaying slightly.

_... So infuriating!..._

And yet, Maker forgive him, he could not lift his eyes from the Adaar's admirable behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot hit me in the face after seeing [this awesome comic on tumblr](http://against-stars.tumblr.com/post/136157828584/i-love-him-but-its-hilarious-to-watch-him-crane) this morning. I added a bit of my own twist to it because, come on Cullen, if you did not tap a Vashoth lady, you had never lived.
> 
> Maker, Curly, LIVE!!


End file.
